First Step
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: He is either really brave or really stupid to ask Levi and Mikasa's daughter out to a date.


**First Step**

* * *

Levi didn't miss the way the boy- which was no older than fifteen- flinched when he cocked his favorite pistol. He already cleaned it yesterday but he doesn't mind cleaning it again, and he most certainly doesn't mind if he cleaned the customized, black pistol signed with his and his wife's initials in gold in front of this boy.

As for the boy's point of view, things are going okay for him so far. He still has all his limbs intact, doesn't he? As far as his reputation goes, he's supposed to be the unmovable prodigy who can do anything without having to bat an eyelash. His record was clean, unblemished and pristine. That is until a certain Ackerman entered the fray. She doesn't even have to breathe to do anything!

Hate turns into fondness and fondness bloomed friendship, and this friendship developed something more. Which is the reason why he's sitting on the lush- abnormally clean- couches in the living room of the quiet, warm Ackerman household.

If it were just anyone he wouldn't mind. Then again, he never realized that Maria Ackerman's father was a war veteran with a rank of Corporal in the military with a clear record of zero misses, an estimate of a thousand or more kills, and zero failed missions; her mother, on the surface, was a supervisor in the agricultural industry but she was actually a highly-respected head of an ancient clan in the East and one of the leaders of the joint alliance of the East and North sectors with her adoptive brother; lastly, her older brother was making a name for himself in the fighting world, winning every competition he entered. He specializes in mixed martial arts. He is also a senior in their school.

A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered how Ryuu ' _Dragon'_ Ackerman held up his throat to a wall. So that he could brief him on his ' _warnings'_ when he found out he asked his sister out.

Correction, he is not in a quiet, warm household. He is in a den of monsters! Now he knows where she got her aggressiveness during PE and competitions.

He should've done a background check on her before he even dared to ask her out…

The unfortunate boy froze in his seat when Levi held the gun in front of him, pulling the trigger, it clicked. Of course it was empty!

"Is there a problem, boy?" his gruff, no-nonsense tone reverberated and the boy had to let out the breath he didn't know he held while keeping his calm composure.

"Nothing, sir"

He was ignored again, even after he told him what he plans for their date.

A light pad of footsteps descended from the stairs.

"Maria, where are your brothers?" Levi spoke, without having to turn his head. He already knew who it was.

"He's in the park helping Rex with his soccer for the tournament next month" she says with the same level of tone as her father- though not as intimidating.

While her father hummed in approval, the boy had to blink at that. She has a younger brother?

He watched her take her purse before motioning him to the door. Her date bowed politely to Levi- who still ignored him- before joining with Maria. They were fixing putting on their shoes at the genkan before Levi appeared with Maria's mother, Mikasa.

"Mommy, daddy, I'll be off" she says before pecking her parents' cheek.

"You two be careful, alright?" Mikasa reminded them before turning to the boy waiting patiently behind her "I expect our daughter to be back safely before ten o'clock sharp, alright Richard?"

Her voice may have been calm and gentle but her eyes told him otherwise. If looks could kill, he would've died on the spot. Didn't they give him enough death threats already?

Nonetheless, he took a deep breath, "Yes ma'am"

"Good, now off you go" she gave them a small smile.

Richard bowed to them politely before shutting the door behind him. Once they've walked pass three houses, Maria stopped and turned to her date. She looks so much like her mother except her blue eyes that came from her father.

"You can breathe now, Richard" And breathe he did. Exhaling a lungful of air, she waited until his heart beat back to normal before turning to the beautiful girl beside him. "You do realize that this is just scratching the surface if you continue to ask me out, right?"

Yeah, of course he knew that. However, being the person that he is, he wouldn't back down a challenge. He always gets what he wants after all.

"I'll take my chances"

Maria smirked at his confidence.

* * *

"You can release your glower now, Levi. You'll bore a hole in your gun" Mikasa said to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"I can't believe you let her go with that kid" he hissed.

"Maria is old enough to experience dates. We know that she's bound to be going on one someday especially since our daughter is a beautiful girl" Levi agrees but he still huffed stubbornly "Besides, she was at my age when an old man ten years older than me asked me out to dinner" she nibbled those words on his ear lobe, her breath fanning over the skin that sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

"You little minx" he purred, dropping the gun to run his rough palms over her arms. After all these years his wife remained beautiful and unblemished with age. Sometimes he wonders if he married a vampire or something "That's because when I was stationed in the North, I met a brat who dared to talk back and punch me when I beat up her brother"

She giggles, this time smothering his neck with licks and kisses "You gotta admit that it was a pretty good punch"

Levi wasn't able to respond when she latched her luscious lips on the sensitive spot under his jaw.

 _Oh god it's been a long while…_

"The children won't be back till dinner… I wonder if your old bones can still _**play**_ with me… _Corporal Levi~_ "

When she purred his title, his control immediately snapped.

"Ten seconds" he panted.

That said, Mikasa released herself from her husband. Ten seconds is enough head start for her to get in their room and change into that lingerie she bought the other day.


End file.
